a day to rember
by the-emo-uke-boy
Summary: this is a yaoi ( boy x boy) you don't like then way are you here takuro and hiroshi have been dating for two years and it's hiroshi 14th birthday, takuro gives him the best gift after the party I thinking about writghing an other chapter


hiroshi pov:  
today is my 14th birthday and the day me and my boyfriend of two years and i first kissed  
"hiroshi, takuro, takeshi, and mika are here" yells hiroshi's mom  
"okay, mom" i closed my laptop and run downstairs to meet my friends.  
"hey, hiroshi, here " takeshi hands hiroshi a small box covered in shiny wrapping paper to hiroshi.  
"thank you takeshi" says hiroshi with a small smile on his face  
takeshi smiles back with a small blush on his face  
"happy birthday hiroshi" mika says as she hands hiroshi a bigger box and a card.  
"thank you miks-sun"  
"happy birthday, hiroshi" says takuro smiling  
i can feel myself blush  
" thank you, takuro"  
- a couple hours later-  
"hiroshi do you know how many people your mom invite?" ask takuro  
"24- i think" says hiroshi  
"how many do you know? like family and friend"  
"well there my dad and his sister and her three kids, my mom , her three sisters,and her brother and his kids, you, takeshi, and mika so 14 peopel that i know of and probable some on my dad co-workers are here but i don't know any of them, so yeah 14 people i know"  
" so hiroshi is there somewhere we can be in peace?" say takuro in hiroshi's ear. i can feel my self bluch deeper then befor  
" my room "  
" okay meet me there in ten "  
" okay " i say blush even deeper  
i then see takuro walk away to talk to some i gusses,  
i deside that i'm going to ask if takuro can stay the night but i see mika walking up to me " hey!" she say's smiling  
" your face is really red are you okay? "  
" yeah "  
"okay" she says smiling the run over to takeshi  
i then walk up to my mom "hey, mom, can takuro stay the night?  
" yes, as long as his mom and dad are okay with it "  
"thank mom " i say smiling, i then go up stairs to my room and wait

- ten minutes later-

" you ready for your gift?" takuruo says  
i blush  
" yeah "

takuro pov:  
"you ready for your gift?" i say  
seeing hiroshi blush a deep red just made me whent to kiss him more then befor  
" yeah " he say's  
i then pull him close to me and put my hand on his chin i can feel the heat come off his face.  
he then close his eye's and lean's up and kiss me, shyly, i then kiss him back,  
i can feel his hands snaking around my pull use even more close  
i start to push him back to his bed, he stumbles a bit but we both then fall backwards on to his bed  
me and hiroshi really don't care about the party going on downstairs at the time, we both had eacthother

-downstairs-

" hey, honey, do you know where hiroshi and takuor went?" asked hiroshi's mom  
" no, maybe mika or takeshi met now where they went " says hiroshi's dad  
hiroshi mom then went to go see if takeshi or mika know where hiroshi and takuro went  
" mika do you know where hiroshi and takuro went? "  
" no but i did talk to hiroshi for a bit befor going to fined takeshi "  
"uh..okay do you know where takeshi is then? "  
" yeah his over there" says mika pointing over to where takeshi was  
" thank you mika "  
hiroshi mom then walks over to takeshi  
" hello there takeshi "  
" oh hello "  
" do you know where takuro and hiroshi went?"  
"...uh no i don't " says takeshi " but if you went me to help look for them, i'll help "  
" that well be great!" exclaims hiroshi mom " you can see if anyone has seen them, okay"  
"okay" takeshi said befor going and asking people if they seen them  
" now if i was hiroshi, where would i go...um upstairs "  
she then runs upstairs to see if her son id up there or not  
" oh not here... maybe his room " she then walked over to hiroshi's door  
" hiroshi you don't know how much i went to do that~ "  
" m-!"  
" w-was that takuro and hiroshi? " she asks her self.  
she then slowly opens the door

back to hiroshi's pov:

" hiroshi you don't know how much i went to do that" takuro says to me  
" m-!" takuro then kissed me again, i then start to kiss back

* THUMP!*

the sound of something hiting the ground made me and takuro both to stop kissing and look over to see my door open and my mom on the ground wide eyed, face red, i then see my dad run up the stairs to see what's going on  
i start to blush not from that me and takuor where making out but that we where seen not by mika or takeshi but my mom and dad

- later after the party-  
no ones pov:

hiroshi and takuro sat at the table hirosi still blushing along said with takuro  
" now boys...um honey what should we say? "  
" i don't know this never happen to me befor "  
"...hmm okay i think i got it, it's okay to try new thi-"  
" but mom i'm not trying new thing's!... i know i love takuro and he loves me" hiroshi says  
" well have you guy's done anything more then this? "  
" no, mom,...it..just that takuro would never do anything that i don't went "  
" okay...now takuor dose your mother and father know about you too?"  
" yes they we're the first one's to really know about us "  
" know did they have the talk with you?"  
" yes " says takuro  
hiroshi's dad sighed, so did hirsohi's mom  
" okay boy's " starts hiroshi's mom " i went you to know i still love you no matter what, okay hiroshi"  
" okay, mom"  
"and takuro you may went to call your mom and tell her that you are staying the night " she adds  
" o-okay " takuro says staining up and calling his mom and telling her where he is

-later that night-  
hiroshi pov:  
" i love more then anything, i would do anything for you " takuro says befor kissing me, i kiss back  
i can then feel him smiling into the kiss, he's kiss are all way's sweet and they make me weak. He then pulls away  
" i love too " i say smiling " so you would do anything for me..hmm"  
" yes " he says  
" then f-fuck me " i say blushing a deep red  
he starts to blush, he then pulls me into a deep kiss.  
i snake my arms around his neck pulling us more close, he then push me backwards on to my bed.  
" i can't wait to make you feel good~" he purrs out  
i blush deeper, he starts to kiss my neck making me moan

- a couple minutes later -

takuro pov:  
hiroshi shirt, scarf, glasses where now on the floor  
my coat, shoes where along with hiroshi's stuff  
" j-just...do..i-it i c-can stein it any more~!" says hiroshi  
i then remove his jeans and boxer's  
" this will hurt, just tell me if it hurt to much"  
" okay~!" he says as i star to undo my jeans, a small sigh is relived when my  
manhood pooped out. i can see hiroshi blushing deeper then ever  
" you like what you see?"  
"y-yes~" he says blushing  
" well you going to love it more in abit~!" i purred out as his face get's reder then red  
i then put three finger in front of him and he takes in all three and lick each one of them  
make me more horny, i then take them out and put one in to his tight little  
ass  
" aHh.." moaned hiroshi as i put in the other  
i then start to look for the right spot  
" AAhHH~!" moaned hiroshi this time a lot louder then befor  
" you like it when i hit this spot " i then hit the spot again this time he thrusts his hip down  
" plz just fuck me already! "  
pulling out my finger's out of his ass, " this well hurt " i slowly push in to him  
"AAAHHH! " moan's hiroshi, i kiss him to keep him quite so his mom or dad dose not come in  
i could feel him shaking under me " i-it...h-hurt's" i hear him says " just relax " i say looking  
at him. i could then feel him trying to relax.  
he then stop's shaking " can i move?" he nodes yes. i slowly pull out and in picking up speed as i go  
" f-faster~! " he moan's out. go as fats as i can i hit the spot make him moan my name " t-takuro~!"  
" y-your so tight, hiroshi~!" i purr out

hiroshi pov:

" f-faster~! " i moan out, as he hit the spot i moan out his name " t-takuro~! "  
" y-your so tight, hiroshi~!" he purrs out  
i start to rip my nails in to his back lave red lines running down his back  
a moan slips from takuro lips  
' oh god this feels so good '  
he then starts to hit that spot again make me moan louder  
as he hit's the spot i can feel that i'm going to come  
" i-i'm g-going t-to come~! " i say as he hit that spot again " m-me too"

TAKURO POV:

i start to hit that spot over and over " i'm comeing~! " he moan's out as he comes  
i thrust a couple more times befor comeing deep insiad him  
" i love you" i say as i pull out of him  
laying down next to him " i-i l-love y-you too t-takuro " he says befor falling asleep. i then  
take get my shirt and put it around him befor pulling up the blanket's on to us  
i soon too fall asleep


End file.
